


The Morning After

by immortalje



Series: A Life Story [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: The Morning after House and Chase met in the bar.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: A Life Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051640
Kudos: 1





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Zoe

Chase woke up slowly, reeling in the warmth surrounding him. The smell was calming as well. He had had the best dream ever too. He couldn’t remember feeling this good ever before. Snuggling into the source of the warmth behind him, made him to notice that he wasn’t alone in bed, foreign arms holding him close.

He had never staid with anyone, always leaving afterwards. Then he remembered his dream again and for a fleeting moment he thought that it was real.

‘Can’t be real, House would never let a chance go to comment,’ dismissed Chase the dream.

His thoughts were interrupted by beard stubbles moving over his shoulder. Deciding that he was daring enough, Chase turned around and gazed into the sleepy eyes of Greg House.

His eyes opened wide with surprise as his mind screamed that it hadn’t just been a dream, that House had watched him going off with someone different every night for the last two weeks. Chase shivered when House pulled him close again, resting his head on top of Chase’s.

This was all he had ever wanted and more.

Their moment was interrupted when someone rang the bell. House groaned and pulled back. Chase watched him get up. It was only then that he noticed that House was still wearing his boxers.

When House had his jeans on he left the room. Since the door wasn’t shut completely, he was able to hear what was going on in the hall. He had no trouble recognising Cameron’s voice, “Can I come in?”

“Sorry, got a hooker waiting,” answered House.

Cameron responded, “Now? You know, if you keep repeating it, people will stop believing it.”

“They also might think that I can afford it or that nobody else wants me. And who’s saying that it’s a lie?” asked House and Chase could clearly hear the annoyance being carried over by the voice.

Cameron started another attempt, when House interrupted her, “Can you be fast? I’d like to go back to bed. It’s a Sunday morning after all.”

“I could…,” started Cameron.

House now sounded irritated, “Is there any specific reason for being here other than being annoying? If not you can go. I’m busy.”

Chase wasn’t able to hear an answer, no matter how much he strained his ears. All he could hear was rustling. He heard something hit the wall. And then Wilson’s voice came from nowhere, “I see you’re busy. I’ll just go.”

“Cameron was just done embarrassing herself by throwing herself at me, while all I wanted to do was go back to bed,” explained House clearly annoyed now.

Chase wanted to kill Cameron when she said, “I thought you had a hooker staying?”

“Oh gosh, there’s still a bed needed, isn’t there?” asked House, sarcasm very much obvious now.

Once again a commotion started until Wilson asked, “I didn’t know Chase worked as a hooker.”

“He doesn’t. I just figured it wouldn’t be such a good idea to tell her just who’s lying in my bed right now,” responded House.

Wilson asked, “So you opted to do something after all. Already wondered when you didn’t call me last night.”

“So surprised? Maybe I just felt like not paying last night,” responded House.

Wilson remained silent for a while until he said, “I’ll come back later.”

Chase could hear the door close before House walked back to the bedroom. Chase stared at House, when he entered the room. He had no problem with being called a hooker by House. On one hand his behaviour during the last few weeks certainly implied it and on the other hand House hadn’t treated him like one the night before, already proving that he was more to the older man than just a hooker. Yet, House looked guilty.

Chase smiled, but didn’t move. Apparently, House took it as the forgiveness he needed and pulled his jeans off again, before joining him in bed.

They spent the rest of the morning in bed, just staring at each other, until House’s stomach growled, reminding them that they needed food after all.


End file.
